Lighting devices in the form of recessed luminaires, for example for mounting in false (detached) ceilings are widely used. Applications for such recessed luminaires are emergency lighting devices (luminaires) which are designed for continuing operation under circumstances of mains supply failure, in case of a mains failure or of a general failure of the driving voltage, the lighting means of an emergency lighting device are intended to emit at least a basic light, in order to enable a person to orient in a lighted area in a building, and to ensure that the person can safely leave the building. In case of power supply failure, power supply for driving the light emitting means, typically including one or more light emitting diodes (LED) of an emergency lighting device is performed by emergency power supply in form of a battery or rechargeable battery. The battery for an emergency lighting device can be part of dedicated emergency converter or of a normal converter for driving the lighting means. Depending on a current operating status, the converter uses either an externally supplied power supply voltage (standard operating mode) or a voltage provided by the emergency power supply means (emergency operating mode) to generate an operating voltage for the light emitting means. The capability of operating in an emergency operating mode does however require further elements such as a battery, charging circuitry for charging the battery to be provided at the emergency lighting device. In case of a recessed luminary the space requirements for arranging and for mounting the recessed luminary increase accordingly.
DE 100 44 695 A1 discloses a remotely operated light controller whose physical layout is specifically designed for mounting the remotely operated light controller behind wall panels. The remotely operated light controller circuitry is grouped into functional units and each functional unit is arranged encapsulated in a small, preferably flat cylindrical housing. The functional units in the housing are linked via cables into a chain and thus can be inserted one by one into the limited space available between the solid wall and the wall panels usually mounted on a laths arrangement to the solid wall via a hole in the wall panel. One functional unit after the other is inserted and then lowered by their own weight hanging on the flexible cables linking the functional units. The hole is subsequently closed by a lid or by mounting a luminary controlled by the remotely operated light controller.
The remotely operated lighting controller provides a solution for the confined spaces behind wall panels, but requires extensive cabling efforts, assembling of plugs to cables and relies on gravitational force during wall mounting. The handling of the plurality of flexibly connected parts is cumbersome.